The Little Mer-Cat 2:Return To The Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later
(Twelve Years Later) (A giant wall is now separated between Danny's castle and the sea. Blu is flying to one of the windows of the castle, but he bumps into hit. Then he continues flying around.) (Sawyer is wearing a white blouse, a light brown skirt, a brown jacket, and a matching hat. She is currently looking for Marie.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Marie? Marie? Oh, Tillie, have you seen Marie? *Tillie/Carlotta: Not since this morning, Your Majesty. (Now she walks into the kitchen, where Goofy is making a cake with eleven layers, pink and blue icing, forget-me-nots, and twelve candles.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Goofy, Marie is not in here, is she? *Goofy/Louis: No, Your Highness, but her birthday cake is. Twelve petite candles! Ce magnifique! (He tumbles from the ladder, but Sawyer catches him.) (Cut to Blu watching through from the window.) *Blu/Scuttle: Whoo-eee! This is gonna be some kind of shindig. Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missin': The guest of honor! (Cut to the sea. Bugs is hopping from rock to rock.) *Bugs/Sebastian: (sarcastically, to himself) "Bugs, you watch over her," he said. I'm too old for this. A rabbit my age should be retired, getting a tan...playing sea golf...sipping a tuna colada! (he jumps into the water) Not baby-sitting another kid. (Bugs Bunny sees a white kitten with blue eyes, wearing a small pink bow on her head, frilly, white pantalettes, and a matching camisole with a green bow on the chest. Her name is Marie, and she is swimming with fish and collecting shells.) *Bugs/Sebastian: (gasps) Marie! (Marie swims up to the surface. Bugs looks confused before swimming after her. The kitten pops her head out the water. Now, she is walking on a rock.) *Marie/Melody: Hey, Blu. Hey, Bugs Bunny. What's kickin'? *Blu/Scuttle: (thinking) Uh, what's kickin'? Hmm. L-let me see. (he hits himself on the head thrice a little) Don't rush me. *Bugs/Sebastian: Ha! You know perfectly well what's kickin'! Now, come along. You gonna be late the... (She jumps in the water, splashing Bugs and getting water all over him. He coughs a bit, then spits out the water.) *Marie/Melody: (giggles) Sorry, Bugs. *Bugs/Sebastian: Marie, child, how many times do I have to tell you? It is expressly forbidden for you to be swimming... *Marie/Melody: (with Bugs) Beyond the safety of the sea wall. (by herself) Any such swimmin' is a reckless disregard of da rules! (to Bugs, with a cute tone of voice) Don't you know? *Bugs/Sebastian: (grumpily) Stop that. *Marie/Melody: Oh, Bugs, I can't help it; I just love the sea! (Marie dives back into the sea, drenching Bugs Bunny and making him cough again, and swims away from him and Blu.) *Bugs/Sebastian: Hey! Come back here! You're just like...like your mother. (A fish gives Marie a big smile.) *The Fish: Hi, Marie! (She picks up some stuff from beneath the sea and swims over a hole. She stops by the hole and looks down in it. It's her long-lost locket! She swims down and picks up the locket.) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts